User talk:Mario6509
Goodbye! Don't mess with me ever again! I will not come back! —Mario6509 (talk) 17:02, June 13, 2013 (UTC) leave a reply if you feel bad for making me leave. Other notes 00:13, April 29, 2013 (UTC) LOLSKELETONS Talk • 00:56, April 29, 2013 (UTC) Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Super Mario World:Bowser's death page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Violation of these rules will result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out the Article Listing or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Look at what our editors have written at the User Submissions page. Do not forget to add any story you create/upload to the Article Listing. If, after 30 minutes from adding a page, you neglect to put that page on the Article Listing, you will receive a 1 day block as stated in the rules. This is not the same as adding it to the User Submissions page. If you upload OC (Original Content; something that you wrote instead of found on the internet), be sure to tag it with the Category:OC category AND add it to the User Submissions page as per the rules. If you mark a page as OC and do not add it to the User Submissions page, you will be warned first then blocked from editing for a day the next time it happens. The OC tag will also be removed. The same thing goes for putting a page on the Submissions and not tagging it as OC. This does not count as adding it to the Article Listing, though. This is an extra step for OC. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! LOLSKELETONS Talk • 01:29, April 29, 2013 (UTC) I'm not an actor, I'm a distractor (talk) 21:28, April 29, 2013 (UTC) I'm not an actor, I'm a distractor (talk) 22:41, May 2, 2013 (UTC) Everyone has the right to be stupid, although some people abuse this privilege. (talk) 19:10, May 6, 2013 (UTC) Story deletion Your story has been deleted because it shows excessive use of clichés, or it follow a storyline that makes it generic, compared to other pastas. Please revise your story accordingly and pass the new version through Deletion Appeal, to see it back in the wiki. Read for further details on how you can improve your story/stories to make them meet our quality standards. LOLSKELETONS (Talk • ) 01:02, June 4, 2013 (UTC) Story deletion Your story has been deleted because it shows excessive use of clichés, or it follow a storyline that makes it generic, compared to other pastas. Please revise your story accordingly and pass the new version through Deletion Appeal, to see it back in the wiki. Read for further details on how you can improve your story/stories to make them meet our quality standards. I'm not an actor, I'm a distractor (talk) 23:02, June 7, 2013 (UTC)